choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Chevrolet Bel Air
The Chevrolet Bel Air is a vintage 1950's full-size car featured in the Choro-Q series; it appeared in Choro-Q HG 2, Choro-Q HG 3, and Choro-Q HG 4. Real Life Info The Chevrolet Bel Air was a full-size car produced from 1950 to 1952; afterward, the Bel Air would be a premium-level trim line on full-size Chevrolets. Since the Bel Air model featured in the Choro-Q series is a 1957 model, this page will focus primarily on that model. The Bel Air was part of the 1957 Chevrolet model range, which included the One-Fifty, the Two-Ten, and the Bel Air. The One-Fifty was the base model, with a limited amount of standard equipment and very few options. The Two-Ten had additional standard equipment compared to the One-Fifty, and the Bel Air came with the most standard equipment and a high-end appearance. The 1957 model underwent interior and exterior changes, with rear "fins," outline trim on the rear quarter panels (One-Fifty models have different rear side trim than the other models), two wind splits on the hood, and a revised dashboard. Body styles include a 2-door coupe, a 2-door sedan, a 4-door sedan, a 2-door convertible, a 2-door station wagon, and a 4-door station wagon. One-Fifty wagons went by the name "Handyman" while Bel Air wagons were known by the "Nomad" name. Engines include the 3.8-liter "Blue Flame" inline-6 (140 hp), a 4.3-liter "Turbo-Fire" V8 (162 hp), a 4.6-liter V8 with the option of a "Turbo-Fire" carburetor (185 hp) or a "Super Turbo-Fire" carburetor (up to 220 hp); the 4.6-liter V8 was also with offered a "Duntov" cam and solid lifters (up to 270 hp). The latter version of this engine also had available fuel injection (up to 283 hp). Transmissions included a 3-speed manual transmission, a 2-speed Powerglide automatic transmission, or a Turboglide 3-speed automatic turbine transmission. Bel Airs featured gold exterior trim, three hash marks on each front fender, ribbed aluminum trim inserts on the rear quarter panels, chrome trim extending all the way down the tops of the "fins" (unlike the One-Fifty and Two-Ten, which had chrome trim at the end of the "fins'" tops), power antenna, dashboard clock, AM radio, and 14" wheels. Options include power brakes, power steering, air conditioning, a dashboard-mounted traffic light viewer, padded dashboard, power windows, power seats, seat belts, an "Autronic" eye, and an electric shaver. Choro-Q HG 2 The Bel Air is body number Q136 in Choro-Q HG 2. It can be found in the Sandpolis Body Shop. Notes * The Bel Air in Choro-Q HG 2 has silver trim instead of the gold trim featured on real life Bel Airs, and lacks some of the Bel Air's exterior features, such as the fender hash marks. However, it has more in common with the Bel Air than the Two-Ten. * It is possible that this version of the Bel Air is a 2-door sedan model. Choro-Q HG 3 Just like in Choro-Q HG 2, the Bel Air is body number Q136 in Choro-Q HG 3. It is similar to its HG 2 counterpart, but the rear wheels are fully exposed (the wheel wells cut into the ribbed aluminum trim inserts) and are larger in size; it also has the coin holder on the back. It is commonly found on Medium Courses. Choro-Q HG 4 The Bel Air is body number Choro-Q024 in Choro-Q HG 4. Description (PAL) "The American graffiti of the fifties." Description (NTSC) "A carhop classic." CQHGIV024.jpg CQHGIVR024.jpg Notes * Unlike the HG 2 and HG 3 versions, the Choro-Q HG 4 variant has a large red bow-tie like logo instead of the real life Bel Air's red/white shield with the blue Chevrolet "bow-tie" logo. * Door handles and fender hash marks are added to the HG 4 version. * The pillars between the door windows and the rear side windows are removed, which may indicate this is a 2-door hardtop coupe. * The HG 4 variant also has silver trim, much like the HG 2 and HG 3 versions, and has the partially covered rear wheel well that the HG 2 version has. Appearances * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Vehicles Category:American Vehicles